


Clean Up Or Dance Parties?

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cheering Up, Dancing, F/F, Fun, Good Quynh | Noriko, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, M/M, Music, Nile Freeman Needs a Hug, Nile Freeman-centric, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Nile misses her family and tries to capture some of that feeling again, the others help.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Clean Up Or Dance Parties?

Even though she knew her mother's birthday by heart Nile still put it in her phone as a reminder so she could keep track in case things got crazy while she was overseas. It was also Saturday. If she was back in Chicago music would be playing, Nile's mother would be throwing up all the doors. Windows would be thrown open to get some fresh air circulating. Edith Freeman would barge into her children's' rooms waking them up with singing and 'lame' dance moves. But they would laugh, they would smile, and dance with her as they cleaned up until it ended in the living room as a dance party with the three of them. 

Settling onto her back Nile listened, the house was quiet save for the soft hum of appliances. It seemed everyone was taking the chance to rest after the mission they'd had. She couldn't blame them after how it went over. Nile threw away her covers, grabbed her phone, and ears buds turning on a nostalgia playlist of hers to start cleaning too. 

The kitchen and the living room had always been hers. Her mother would usually do the bathrooms, vacuuming, and dusting. Her brother, Yukon, usually handled anything outside if it needed to be done and whatever they didn't cover inside. 

By the time Nile reached the living room to start cleaning it hit her again. The days were further apart now, every so often something would get her that made her heartache in the rost way for home. Nile found herself with tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she holds the broom in hand bobbing her head to a song. She could see her Yukon dancing and her mother trying to show him some 'real' dance moves. She didn't notice Nicky and Quynh heading for the kitchen only to see and hear her. He shared a silent look with his older sister to get the others up to join them.

"Nile," Nicky's voice cut through a break in the song. 

Wiping her tears she shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm okay," the youngest tried, but the arms that wrapped around her told her she didn't have to be okay right now. 

The music from Nile's earbuds reached Nicky's ears, he started to sway a bit as Nile's soft sobs quieted. The longer the song went on the more he started to pull her back from that sorrow and into the now. Smiling she chuckled.

"There's that lovely smile,"

"You still can't dance for shit," Andy shook her head coming in to throw herself on the couch. 

Joe placed a hand on her shoulder before hugging Nile from behind, "What's wrong, little sister,"

Wiping at her nose Nile replied, "Today is my ma's birthday and it's Saturday. When I was home between tours on Saturdays, she'd wake us up with music and have us clean the house. We'd end up having a little dance party in the living room by the time we finished. I started cleaning again while listening to music and I swear I could hear them in here with me. See them and just--"

Rubbing Nile's side Joe comforted her before the tears could start again. 

Booker could still understand those moments, the smells, the sounds, and the little sparks of memory that brought everything back to you. Getting up he edged into her space slipping the phone from her pocket to cast it to the sound system the current safe house had. Once it was filtering through Booker offered a small smile as he took the broom away to take her hands and start them into dancing. Nile smile only grew as she started to fall in step with Booker letting the moves flow freely until she was dancing like she used to.

Quynh joined them trying to follow what Nile was doing, "Teach Brother Nico to dance he needs better moves than the Volta,"

Joe took Nicky by the waist swaying with him, "My heart dances just fine," he kissed his cheek. 

Extending a hand out Booker pulled Andy from the couch to join them. As the playlist finished off they all found places on the couch or floor to sit. Nile's tears were gone and her smile was bright once again. Nile missed her family, but she was never again here with the others. There was no reason that she could not have both.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I did name him after another river. I went for a theme. 
> 
> Playlist for this:
> 
> Pyt - Michael Jackson  
> Falling - Alicia keys  
> killing me softly with his song - The Fugees  
> Doo Wop (that thing) - Lauren Hill  
> No Diggity - Blackstreet  
> Poison - Bell Biv Devoe  
> You rock my world - Michael Jackson  
> This is how we do it - Montell Jordan  
> California love - Tu Pac  
> Let's groove - earth, wind and fire  
> Smells like teen spirit - Nirvana


End file.
